emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02344
}} is the 2,346th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 7 April, 1998. Plot Part 1 Eric bangs on the door of Victoria Cottage demanding to see Dee. Betty and Viv both come out to see what all the noise is about.Kathy answers the door, but refuses to let Eric speak to Dee. Emma doesn't understand why her mother is not trying to save her marriage. Dee thanks Kathy for not letting Eric in the house. She has booked a flight home for the funeral - a one way ticket. She cannot forgive Eric. Dee asks Kathy to get her passport for her out of the flat. Zoe is advertising for another receptionist. Betty overhears and makes a judgement about why Becky has left. Viv lets Will know that Dee spent the night at Kathy's.Betty gossips to Alan and Terry about Zoe and Eric. She enjoys everyone's problems and Alan reprimands her. Betty isn't happy and resigns. Sam tries to cheer Eric up. Kathy appears and Eric takes his anger out on her. She tells him to go and talk to Dee, but pride won't let him. Betty informs Kathy that she has resigned from the Woolpack. Will presumes that Dee is leaving Eric so that she can be with him. She tells him that she is going back home. Betty has tried to distract Eric so that Kathy can sneak upstairs and retrieve Dee's passport for her. Sam spoils it by covering Eric in gunk from the sink while he tries to fix an imaginary leak. Seth finds Emma in Delilah's stable. He tells her about Samson who now works at the Heritage Farm. Will wants to go to the Philippines with Dee. She is strong enough to go on her own though. They kiss just as Kathy walks in. She hands Dee her passport. Dee and Will say goodbye and she gives him her necklace. Eric has discovered that Dee's belongings have gone. He races over to Kathy's and sees Dee disappearing in a taxi. Part 2 Eric realises that Dee is going home. He begs Kathy to tell him which airport she has gone to. Seth makes Emma smile and promise to speak to her mum . Eric speeds out of Emmerdale towards the airport. Dee checks in. Jed Outhwaite critisizes Ned for his handling of the lambs. Helen Ackroyd turns up at the farm and wants to speak to Ned. She wants to do a story on theTates. Eric arrives at the airport. Kathy asks Rachel out tonight, but she says that she has got a lot of schoolwork to do. She looks guilty when Kathy mentions Jez. Eric finds Dee just as she has passed through passport control. He pleads with her not to go, but she ignores him. Rachel asks Betty to babysit for her. She also asks her to keep quiet about it. Seth brings Emma home. Ned has a drink with Helen Ackroyd. She wants him to tell his story. Marlon is pleased to hear that Dee has left the village. Will blames Marlon and they fight in the Woolpack. Alan throws him out just as Eric drives past. He aims straight for Will and then confronts him. Will tells Eric that Dee never loved him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday